


Light

by DeborahPalaiologos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeborahPalaiologos/pseuds/DeborahPalaiologos
Summary: From a strange idea.
Relationships: Viserys II Targaryen/Jaehaera Targaryen
Kudos: 2





	Light

杰赫妮拉是个甜美可爱的女孩，有着布偶般精致的容颜，和兔子般温顺乖巧的性格。

韦赛里斯永远都无法忘怀，她那像是幽灵般虚无缥缈的身影，和吟唱般空灵梦幻的声音。

自从杰赫妮拉差点被刺客推下楼后，她的精神状态就一直很差，整日安静地躲在房间的角落里，就像是只受惊的兔子，慌张而迷茫。

除了韦赛里斯外，没有人愿意去接近杰赫妮拉，去安抚她受惊的心灵。

自从两人共同观赏了春日的第一朵樱花后，他便下定决心，要保护好这位脆弱而美好“小幽灵。”

他会用真挚而温柔的爱意来照亮她冰凉空虚的内心，不论是出于同情，还是出于喜爱。

又是一日，黄昏时分。

韦赛里斯正打算离开杰赫妮拉的房间，重回到自己的阁楼里，毕竟两人身份不同，他在她的房间里停留过久，难免会有人说闲话。

此时，杰赫妮拉低声唤了他的名字。

“可以，再给我讲个故事吗？”

杰赫妮拉轻轻拉住韦赛里斯的衣摆，那双温柔乖巧的丁香眼瞳里盈满希冀，像是在挽留他。

“好。”

韦赛里斯点了点头，转身走向书架，拿起一本书籍，快步走了回来，坐在杰赫妮拉身旁，翻开泛黄的书页，缓缓的念起童话。

但愿老修女能晚些时间再来教育杰赫妮拉，不然，两人的声誉都将会受损。韦赛里斯虽然不在乎这些，但是他不想让珍爱的女孩受到任何伤害。

在培克公爵的威胁下，国王被迫同意了举办选王后的舞会。

穿着白色纱裙，金发垂肩的杰赫妮拉，静静地注视着韦赛里斯的眼睛，唇角勾起一抹好看的弧度。

“我们是时候该去宴会了。”

杰赫妮拉轻轻嗯了一声，她轻轻握住韦赛里斯的手，雪白的小手像是丝绸般光滑柔软。她抬头看向他，丁香眼瞳里闪着金色光芒，像是烛火所散出的光华，虽然微弱，却仍存在。

他知道，那是她对于信任的表达。

韦赛里斯尽可能的在人群混杂的舞会上保护好杰赫妮拉，将她护在身后，他怕那些不怀好意的人，特别是培克公爵会伤害她—他一直想要除掉杰赫妮拉，让自己的女儿成为王后。

杰赫妮拉一直乖巧地待在韦赛里斯身旁，没有任何反抗，像是只温顺的兔子，纯洁美好却又脆弱。

如果，他能够成为她的依靠，该有多好呢？这是个荒唐的想法，他怎么能够奢求她呢？但他仍无法打消这个念头。

她不是当王后的最佳人选。甜美可爱的蜜莉儿，天真浪漫的丹娜拉都比杰赫妮拉适合这个位置。

等到宴会快要结束时，韦赛里斯才小心翼翼的保护着杰赫妮拉，慢慢地将她带到王座前，让她与哥哥交谈。韦赛里斯自己则站在一旁，观察着他们的状况。

杰赫妮拉怯懦地低下头，不去与她的国王未婚夫对视，雪白的小手紧紧地攥住纯白的裙摆，娇小身躯微微颤抖，用细如蚊呐的声音说着恭敬的话语。很明显，她畏惧国王。

聪明的国王看出了这一点，有些无奈地对韦赛里斯招了招手，示意他将杰赫妮拉带离嘈杂的宴厅，去安静的花园散散心。

“我们走吧。”杰赫妮拉用轻柔的声音缓缓说道，像是潺潺流动的溪水般柔和。“今晚的星辰，好像很漂亮。”

韦赛里斯点点头，他将杰赫妮拉带离华丽宴厅，去寂静花园观赏星空。

其实，韦赛里斯总觉得自己配不上杰赫妮拉给他的信任。

他并没有给过她什么恩惠，只是在闲暇时间去观察一下她的活动，并在力所能及的范围内帮助她而已。

但杰赫妮拉却把韦赛里斯当成了照进黯淡人生里的明亮阳光，像是风中摇曳的百合般依存在坚定不移的柳树边，不断汲取着让自己生存下去的力量。

他们的关系究竟会走到哪一步呢？就连韦赛里斯也不明白。


End file.
